I Fell In Love With An Angel
by NikoKno
Summary: Tmnt AU. Raphael is a demon who was in a mission to capture angels, but his eyes fall on a beautiful angel, he never knew his life would change from that day. Rated T some chapters might be considered as M. Warning: If you don't appreciate turtlecest it might not be a good choice to read. Thank you.


Chapter 1

"My sons, my creatures, my loyal servants."the master if the demons called out from his thrown.

The demons all gathered in the center and knelt in front of there master.

"You must all listen carefully to what I say."He ordered. "I have come to realize that our number of our population highly decreased. We must work hard to increase it again." He got up and walked closer to them. "We must capture those hideous angels, we must force them to breed more of our kind. And if we do not we shall get extinct!"

The demons gasped, whispers were heard, and some wails as well.

"I order you my sons and to capture them and bring to me. I'm counting on you. Now rise and go get them."

In a instant, the demons got up and flapped there wings and took off as they were told. All except Raphael who stayed there still kneeling.

"Raphael, what's the matter?"the demon master asked.

Raphael looked up at him with determination.

"My Lord, why do we not convince the angels to join us? Why do we must force them?"

The master tensed for a moment, then sighed.

"Again you question my orders Raphael."He spoke showing some anger. The young demon tensed with fear. "The angels will never agree, and that is why we take them by force."

"But if we-"Raphael dared to disagree.

"Silence!"The master interrupted. He slapped the young demon hard making him hiss. "You shall do as I order you, understand?"

Raphael shook, but nodded. Without any word he turned and took off to the Island of Light.

* * *

The Island of Light was very much the opposite of the Demons' land. It was full of beautiful nature, flowers, trees, and beautiful green. Angels live peacefully in their island. The father of the angels protected them with the shield that allowed no demon to enter. Except the problem was, demons have the power to lure the angels to them. They have the power to take control of the angels they see. He hoped and prayed that his angels were strong enough to block the whispers they could hear from the demons.

"Father Alaster?"

Father Alaster turned and smiled when he saw one if his sons holding a flower to him. The young childish angel smiled at him.

"I got you a blue beautiful flower."

"How lovely my son, thank you."He held the flower and kissed him on his head, the angel giggled happily. "How are you my son? Have you made friends with your brothers and sisters?"

The young angel's smile faded, he looked down feeling a little bit shameful.

"No father, I have not been able to."

The father bent down to his son's level and curled his fingers under his chin. He offered a soft smile to his beloved son.

"My son, perhaps you could try to communicate with them."

"I do father, it is just... I'm not able to blend in with them."The child admitted, he then looked determined at his father. "Perhaps you could pray to God to send me a friend from above?"He wondered.

The father nodded happily. "I will for sure my child. But you must have faith in God that He listens to your prayers as well."

The angel nodded, he hugged his father then off he went to sit in the garden. Father Alaster smiled, he shook his head with a sigh. He might have taught his children to be nice to one another and help each other, but yet they had their flaws like other children.

He sat on his knees, and looked at the beautiful light blue sky, then spoke.

"My one and the only God, please send my son a friend from above to fill his emptiness with love and joy. Amen."

The young angel, Leonardo sat in the garden, he had collected flowers and placed them next to him to make a crown. Just then another young angel, hooped to him joyfully.

"Leo! Leo! What are you making?"Mikey asked.

Leonardo smiled, though other angels don't get along with him, he was happy he at least he had Mikey, his blood brother, to make him happy. He thought perhaps he should be grateful and not be greedy.

"I'm making flower crowns."Leo showed him the one he made.

Mikey looked at it with attraction. "It's pretty."

Leo placed the flower crown on top of his brother's head. "It looks prettier on you."

Mikey chirped then hugged him happily, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Leo smiled and hugged him back then kissed his cheek.

End of Chapter 1

**Meanings:**

**Alaster****is: Defender of mankind.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. This isn't the first story I wrote but the first to publish here. I know my grammar seems rather off, but if you know a beta reader please let me know. Thank you very much. :)**


End file.
